Riddler's Reform
"Riddler's Reform" is the twenty-third episode of the third season of Batman: The Animated Series. It originally aired on September 24, 1994. Plot The Riddler is released from Arkham Asylum on parole and it seems he's already up to his old tricks as he has a couple of thugs bring out a box marked with a question marks from a van. Batman is instantly upon him and demands to know what's in the box. However, Charles Baxter, president of Wacko Toys, arrives and demands to know what Batman and Robin are up to. Riddler and Baxter explain that they're now partners and theat they're going to make "a killing". Riddler claims that his riddle crimes are "Things of the past, ancient history that's gone now. I'm a new man. Ha ha ha. But you probably won't figure that out until it's too late." Batman tries to warn Baxter of the Riddler but Baxter feels Riddler's recognition factor is too great an asset to pass up. Riddler gives Robin one of his puzzles and leaves with his new partner. Later, while Dick examines the puzzle a newscast explains that there was a robbery at Newman's Import/Export Company. The items stolen are all old artifacts that are irreplaceable. Bruce thinks back on Riddler's comment to him and realizes that Riddler is behind the robbery. Dick isn't convinced but Bruce is sure that Riddler's mind is too obsessed to stop with his riddle crimes. Just then a commercial comes on and Riddler uses riddle number "31753701" and flips it over to show a map. Bruce uses the number as a map coordinate, 3175 and 3701, intersecting at the downtown financial district, and finds Riddler's target is the First National Bank. Batman and Robin wait at the bank but nothing happens there. Robin starts to think they were wrong about Riddler but Batman remembers that Riddler flipped the number over. By flipping the number over he gets the address "10 Leslie." making Robin realize they're in the wrong place. Meanwhile Riddler's thugs rob a and tell Riddler that Batman is nowhere to be seen. Riddler is disappointed that Batman is losing his touch but tells his thugs to leave. He then joins a party making sure he is seen. Just then, Batman and Robin make it to the store and take on Riddler's thugs. During the fight, a display case falls on Robin and while Batman helps him the thugs make their getaway. Batman tries to follow them but they manage to escape. At the party Riddler makes his presence known and finds himself the center of attention of two beautiful women. Before he can enjoy it, however, he is informed of a phone call in the next room. Riddler goes to answer the call but finds that Batman is in the room waiting for him. Batman informs Riddler that he's onto him. Riddler is unconcerned and turns on a device that allows all members of the party to hear the conversation. Riddler starts telling Batman that he could be giving riddles or maybe that Batman is just being paranoid. He then opens the wall revealing Batman to the party guests who laugh at his expense. Batman doesn't much care and warns Riddler that he'll get him eventually and leaves. Riddler is upset over Batman's threat because he feels that Batman is right. Riddler claims that he's fooled everyone including doctors, the parole board and the police but only Batman has challenged him. He decides that he can't let himself go back to Arkham, and must kill Batman. On a commercial, Riddler says you should "go back to where it started with toys." Bruce deduces this means the target is the Gotham Convention Center where a toy fair is being held. Batman goes to the convention center and finds Riddler there waiting for him. Riddler fires a gun at batman and misses. Batman throws a batarang at Riddler and discovers it's just a balloon. Behind the balloon is a giant riddle box, which Batman opens and finds a giant TV. Turning on the TV Batman receives a message reminding Batman he would make "a killing" at the toy fair, revealing that there's a bomb set in the center. All of Batman's escape routes are cut off and the bomb goes off. Believing Batman is dead Riddler burns his costume promising to end his criminal career for good, but Batman shows up. Riddler's thugs try to stop him but are no match for him. Riddler is shocked; sure that Batman couldn't escape from the explosion. He asks Batman how he escaped and decides to make a deal with him. He'll tell where he hid all the stolen goods and how he committed the crimes if Batman will tell him how he escaped. Batman refuses the offer and shows Riddler his own two-way radio device. The other side of the device is kept by Commissioner Gordon who enters and takes Riddler away. While being dragged away Riddler asks batman to tell him how he escaped but Batman keeps silent. Back at Wayne Manor Bruce and Dick talk about the situation and Dick asks how Batman managed to escape. Bruce explains that he couldn't escape so he jumped inside a safe. Dick congratulates Bruce as he never would've thought of it himself. Bruce is sure the Riddler wouldn't have either. In Arkham, Riddler screams insanely at the top of his lungs that he must know how Batman escaped, much to the dismay of the other inmates. Continuity *Last appearance of The Riddler on Batman: The Animated Series. Cast *Kevin Conroy as Batman *Loren Lester as Robin *Bob Hastings as Commissioner Gordon *John Glover as The Riddler *Patricia Alice Albrecht as Brenda *Mari Devon as Summer Gleeson *William Katt as Zowie *Robert Pastorelli as Manny *Peter Mark Richman as Charles Baxter Credits *Story by Alan Burnett, Paul Dini and Randy Rogel *Teleplay by Randy Rogel *Directed by Dan Riba *Music Composed by Michael McCuistion *Animation by Dong Yang Animation, Inc. 3.03